Uma Surpresa para Hermione
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Romione) Ron quer preparar uma surpresa para Hermione, mas as coisas não saem como esperado. Mas Hermione lhe mostra que não pode confiar nas aparências, pois elas podem iludir.


**Título:** Uma Surpresa Para Hermione | **Autora:** Sandra Longbottom | **Ship:** Ronald Weasley /Hermione Granger| **Género:** Romance | **Categoria:** U/A | **Classificação:** K | **Formato:** One-shot| **Idioma:** Português |

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

**Sinopse:** (Romione) Ron quer preparar uma surpresa para Hermione, mas as coisas não saem como esperado. Mas Hermione lhe mostra que não pode confiar nas aparências, pois elas podem iludir.

**Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

S.L.

**UMA SURPRESA PARA HERMIONE**

Hermione aparatou, com um suave "pop", no hall de entrada de sua casa. Se sentia exausta, seus músculos reclamavam das horas correndo de um lado para o outro no Ministério da Magia, entregando e escrevendo relatórios acerca de uma lei que iria ser aprovada para os elfos domésticos. Mas todo aquele cansaço valia a pena, pois estava lutando por uma causa que acreditava.

Descalçou os sapatos e suspirou, aliviada, ao sentir o chão frio debaixo de seus pés, que estavam inchados e doendo muito. Desejava tomar um longo banho e se deitar na cama, se levantando somente no dia seguinte. Escutou seu marido, na cozinha, correndo de um lado para o outro, enquanto xingava palavras que não conseguia entender. Se apercebeu de barulhos de panelas batendo umas contra as outras e semicerrou os olhos, desconfiada. Descalça se dirigiu, lentamente, para a porta da cozinha, colocou a mão na maçaneta e a abriu de rompante. Seus olhos se arregalaram, em choque, e observou o local, espantada. A cozinha estava uma bagunça, com cascas de ovos espalhados por todo o lado, pedaços de chocolate esmagados em cima da mesa e farinha no chão. O lava louça estava amontoado com panelas, colheres e pratos sujos. Mas o que a chocava mais era a enorme fumaça negra que saia do forno. Olhou para seu marido e reparou que ele estava de cabeça baixa, com as mãos apoiadas no balcão e que tinha, à sua frente, um bolo completamente queimado.

– Ronald? – Perguntou ela, curiosa, se colocando a seu lado. Seu marido levantou o olhar e Hermione viu sua expressão desolada. Abraçando-o por trás, apoiou sua cabeça nas costas dele e perguntou, carinhosamente:

– Que aconteceu, meu amor? - Ron apontou, tristemente, para o bolo à sua frente, que parecia intragável e revelou:

– Eu queria preparar uma surpresa para você e decidi fazer um bolo de chocolate, mas ele queimou.

Hermione observou seu marido, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Nunca pensou que Ron, que tinha a amplitude emocional de uma colher de chá, lhe fizesse uma surpresa dessas. Normalmente, a levava para jantar a um restaurante, oferecia flores e livros, mas nunca cozinhou, muito menos um bolo. Se colocou à frente do ruivo e olhou para os olhos azuis que tanto amava, percebendo que brilhavam. Delicadamente, colocou as mãos no rosto dele e o puxou para si. Seus lábios se tocaram e se beijaram apaixonadamente. Ron a agarrou pela cintura e a puxou para si, colando seus corpos e acariciou seus longos cabelos castanhos. Nenhum dos dois soube quando tempo ficaram se beijando. Hermione acariciava os cabelos ruivos, descendo para o pescoço e aprofundou o beijo. O coração de ambos batia em sintonia, suas respirações estavam ofegantes. Pouco depois, o ar faltou, e foram obrigados a se separar. A morena observou os olhos azuis de seu marido, que a observavam com paixão, e declarou:

– Eu te amo.

– Eu também te amo. – Respondeu o ruivo. Fitaram o bolo, que estava à frente deles, e Ron comentou:

– O bolo está intragável. – Hermione fitou, por uns momentos, o bolo e franziu o sobrolho, pensativa. Pedaços de chocolate se encontravam ao lado do prato e ficou desconfiada. Se dirigiu para o lava loiça e abriu a torneira. Pegou em um copo e encheu com água, estava com sede. Bebeu, pousou o copo e lavou as mãos. Desligou a torneira e se limpou a um pano seco. Se dirigiu para uma gaveta, a abriu e retirou uma faca. Ron observava a morena, de cenho franzido e a mulher cortou uma fatia do bolo, mostrando a seu companheiro, que ficou espantado. O interior do bolo estava castanho, cor de chocolate, não queimada, como ele tinha pensado.

– Só queimou por fora. – Explicou Hermione, em seu tom de sabe-tudo – Por dentro, pela cor, deve estar delicioso.

Retirou a varinha do bolso das calças e lançou um feitiço não-verbal ao bolo que, lentamente, começou descascando a parte queimada, deixando à mostra um bolo castanho e fofo.

– Você é um gênio, amor. – Falou Ron, admirado. Mesmo conhecendo sua mulher desde os onze anos de idade, às vezes, ainda se admirava com que ela fazia, ou dizia.

– Eu sei. – Falou a morena, em tom de brincadeira. Movimentou a varinha e todo o lixo e sujidade que se encontrava em cima da mesa foi limpo de imediato. Com um novo aceno, colocou uma toalha florida. Buscaram pratos e talheres e colocaram em cima da mesa. Puxaram as cadeiras e se sentaram, um à frente do outro, cortaram duas fatias e comeram.

– Hum... – Gemeu Hermione, maravilhada – Que bom!

– Gostou? – Perguntou Ron, com uma expressão ansiosa.

– Amei. – Respondeu a morena – Nunca pensei que você soubesse cozinhar tão bem.

– Tenho meus momentos. – Comentou ele, com um sorriso, orgulhoso de si mesmo. Comeram mais uma fatia e fitaram o relógio, que estava afixado na parede, reparando que eram oito da noite.

– Vamos jantar fora? – Perguntou o ruivo, subitamente, olhando para a bagunça que tinha feito.

– Sim. – Respondeu Hermione, enquanto apontava a varinha para o lava loiça e fazia um feitiço não-verbal, para que ela se lavasse sozinha. – E depois... – Continuou, sugestivamente – Podemos voltar para casa, tomar um banho juntos e dormir abraçadinhos.

Ron sorriu, maliciosamente. Se levantou e se dirigiu para sua mulher, sussurrando em seu ouvido, com uma voz provocante:

– E podemos fazer outras coisas mais tarde... Srª Weasley. – Hermione deu uma risadinha e ele a mordeu no pescoço, fazendo a morena suspirar e gemer de prazer. Hermione sorriu, e o ruivo pensou que tinha de cozinhar mais, porque valia a pena ver sua companheira feliz.

FIM

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! O que acharam da fic? Espero que tenham gostado de a ler. É pequenina, mas foi feita com muito amor. Espero ansiosa vossas reviews. Bjs :D


End file.
